I've Missed You So Much This Year
by ChanFiction.net
Summary: Booth and Brennan are affected by Baby Hodgins' birth. They go to do some thinking. How i hope the finale ends. Is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

I've Missed You So Much This Year.

**A/N: This is just a quick little one shot about how I'd like Booth and Brennan to get together in the season finale. I've seen somewhere that Angela and Hodgins' baby is born in the finale and, sorry spoiler, that Booth and Brennan are affected by this birth. The only logical conclusion my fanfic mind could figure out is that they both think of their "baby" from season 4, seeing as no mention of it was brought up since the season 4 finale. **

**Please read and review. I'd love to know what you think and if I should turn it into a two shot. :) Thanks. :)**

Booth and Brennan are waiting at the hospital after hearing that Angela was giving birth. Angela had started having contractions a few days into their current case and Hodgins, despite Angela's protests that she was fine, rushed her to the hospital. It was a nervous wait for all. But it was more nervous for the couple. Neither knew if their baby was going to be blind or not and they, in a way, couldn't wait to find out. Once baby girl Hodgins was born, Booth and Brennan and the rest of the gang are called in by the new father come into see their new addition.

"Guys, it's a girl."

Everyone cheers as Hodgins continues.

"Mother and baby are doing fine and Angela would like you all to come and see her."

They walk in after Hodgins to see an exhausted Angela cradling a tiny bundle of pink.

"Guys, I'd like you all to meet Katherine Temperance."

Brennan is clearly moved by this gesture by her best friend/sister and Booth, who is also moved by Katherine's birth, notices. It has been an emotional time for all the team as they lost one of their own only a few weeks ago.

"Angela, I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to. You're going to be the best aunty ever, sweetie."

She passes the tiny baby to Brennan and she is entranced. Booth notices something change inside Brennan and in himself. They go home and leave the new parents to bask in the happiness a little while later.

Booth is sitting at home thinking back to when Bones wanted to have him father her child. If it weren't for his brain tumour, their child… _their child_… would be about 2. He loved Parker with all his heart, but he couldn't help think, what if. What if he never had that brain tumour? What if he weren't scared to say what he really wanted to – I Love You? Then Pops' words run through his mind. _Everything you need to know is right in there. You just do it what it tells you to._ He had been denying his heart for a year. He thought he'd be able to move on and find happiness. But he was wrong. He couldn't. He'd known since he met Bones that she was the one for him. He got up off his lounge, grabbed his keys and ran out the door without thinking. He drives straight to Bones' and sees a note on her door. _Just ran out. Be back soon._ She must know too. Now all he had to know was where to find her. ***bing!*** He knows just where to find her.

Brennan is sitting at home looking at the pictures of Angela and Hodgins with Katherine and herself with Katherine and Booth cradling a sleeping Katherine. She can't help but think about her own possible child that, if it weren't for Booth's brain tumour, it would be roughly 2 years old. Katherine's birth had affected her more than she wanted to let on and Booth's grandfather's words ran through her mind. _Don't be afraid. It all goes by so fast. You don't want to have any regrets._ She needed to get out of her head and find a place where she could think. One question rang through her mind. Am I strong enough to risk it all? She grabs her keys and drives to her special place. It is around 11pm when she gets there. It is all quiet except for a few cars still driving the streets of DC. She has been there only ten minutes when she hears a car pull up in the distance. Could it be?

Booth pulls up when he sees her car. He knew she would be here. Even after all of their time apart he still knew. He sees her sitting on their bench and walks to her. She stands up looking like she is going to attack but when she turns around, her defence wains.

"Booth? How? How did you know I'd be here?"

"I… don't know. I just knew."

Silence rings out through the empty reflecting pool gardens. He sees her eyes start to well up and he knows again. Her walls are down. It is their chance. And by god he is going to take it with both hands.

"I've missed you so much this year, Bones."

"I've missed you too, Booth."

Booth closes the small gap between them within seconds and their lips meet passionately. They know they've hurt each other, but right now that doesn't matter. They're loosing themselves in this kiss. It isn't laced with alcohol or bets or desperation. It is a kiss with a promise. With hope. This kiss means they are ready. They are finally ready after all this time. Booth is loosing the remnants of his anger and Brennan is loosing the last of her imperviousness. They are lost in this kiss and they don't want it to end. And both know it never will.

**A/N: So? What do you think? I think if it ends along the lines of this, I think I will be a blubbering mess. Seriously. Hart Hanson and Stephen Nathan know what they're doing to all us hopeless shippers every week and if the end it like this, everyone will be blubbering. So… when I watch it, I'm going to need a box of tissues all around me.**

**Hopefully it was good. :) Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey, I'd just like to say thanks for all the nice reviews. I do wanna keep going but there're things in the way of that in the next few days/weeks. I've got a presentation tomorrow and then a 2000 word essay due Monday and then another 1400 word essay due on Friday next week. Haven't started the essays, so I'll be focussing on that. Also, somehow, in the middle of all that, I hope to ask the guy I'm interested in out to a movie or bowling. So fingers and toes crossed for all of those. I really do hope it does work out. He's really sweet. Okay, well, I'm going to stop rambling and get back to all my typing to do. :/ Thanks. ^_^ 3 3**


End file.
